Last Words
by lunatari23
Summary: Do you believe in past lives, countless times have we repeated things over and over, the universe always presents us with situations in hopes that we can make things right. However, it is hard for humans to remember memories of eons ago, though we sometime hear a voice like an echo of the past...a sense of déjà vu...the very essence of our last words...during our very last breath.
1. Prologue

**Last Words**

 **Summary:** Do you believe in past lives, countless times have we repeated things over and over, the universe always presents us with situations in hopes that we can make things right. However, it is hard for humans to remember memories of eons ago, though we sometime hear a voice like an echo of the past...a sense of déjà vu...the very essence of our last words...during our very last breath...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basketball~

 **Prologue: Echoes of Words Long Past**

Do you believe?

Do you believe in us?  
We are what you call Legends...Fairy tales...Myths

Our stories have long since ended.

Yet

Our words and lessons continue throughout the ages

At first through words of mouth

Then we entered print

Now we are merely ones and zeroes in the digital world

Will you heed our words?

Will you understand our hidden meaning?

Will you be able to recall everything that needs to be done?  
The ancient pact that protects you all...

Yet...humans who impose this treaty are slowly breaking it...

Maybe they have truly forgotten...

But we have faith

That in each generation

There will be those who hear our words

Who will able to recall the truth

The forgotten past

The worlds that are now lost

So we ask of you

Will you believe?

Will you believe in us?


	2. Vol 1 Chap 1

**Summary:** Do you believe in past lives, countless times have we repeated things over and over, the universe always presents us with situations in hopes that we can make things right. However, it is hard for humans to remember memories of eons ago, though we sometime hear a voice like an echo of the past...a sense of déjà vu...the very essence of our last words...during our very last breath...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basketball~

 **Volume 1:** **Era of the Gods**

 **Chapter 1** **: Creation**

For countless eons people have often theorized and made claims to how the world and everything else around and within it was created. Humans truly are interesting, so many ideas and yet it is merely up to the individual to decide what they believe is right, whether it be via the creations of multiple gods, to a single sole creator, and then there are those who are more realist and claim that science/physics can explain everything down to the very last atom. How truly fascinating the human minds can be.

At one point in time the truth was known to all, faith and belief, mutual respect between all beings of existence existed across the plains of dimensions. Now so much has been lost, time has slowly erased the knowledge and gift that was so abundant. We pray for those who still believe and try to understand the truths that are diminishing, however these people are very few in numbers, and we cannot fully interfere in the affairs of mortals, some of us can't interfere at all. I, for one am limited. For my duties since the dawn of time, has been to record...record all that transpires throughout the universe, all the plane of existences, and everything that will be to the time that it all ends. Who am I you wonder? Or maybe you don't wonder at all and merely wish for the story to begin, as this is sounding more and more ambiguous or close to a prologue of sorts. My name ... hmm i don't really want to give you my real name, so let's just call me Lunatari23, I am the chronicler of ages.

You individuals and I must have some sort of fate , for it is no coincidence that you have picked up this tome of records. For that I am grateful. What you are about to read is merely the start...or should it be called a means of an end to those who could not escape their fate. Their struggles through the countless eras, their screams of pain, their grief, their sorrows, their joys and what has yet to pass, for time is irrelevant.

Then let us begin.

This is the truth...that has now come to be known as legends...the forgotten histories erased by victors who claim to write history. May you embark on a safe journey that will plant itself into your very soul.

Whether you accept it, believe in what you are about to read is up to you.

I wish you well.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Serenity Luminoire, The Originators of Stars

It is not known how she came to be, but it was known to all of us that she was the very first existence in all the realms. That is of course, because she created all the realms. At first it was testing out her powers (if one could call it that), ripping the fabric of time by mistake with just a wave of her hand. She was merely stretching. This very action of her first movements proved one thing, all actions have consequences. Thus, upon realising this, she let out her very first words, a terrifying scream, and her very voice creating rays of light to spread across the expanse of nothing. Her blood curling scream was due to knowledge that all of a sudden being filled into her very core. Or that was what she said happen at her birth; after all we inclined to believe her as she is our mother.

These rays of lights that spread throughout the expanse of nothing have never changed names; for it is accepted and adopted by all that they are stars. Wondrous balls of raging fire and light that is strong enough to form world. Serenity was amazed and frightened at what she created. Amazed that she could create all this and frightened because of the knowledge and price that will have to be paid for creating the stars and what it will mean.

She knew that she was created for a single purpose. For her birth and her life was meant to be short lived. She could not change that with all the powers that she held, that she was brought into existence with could not fix the outcome that is meant to be.

We remember our mother as beautiful...the most beautiful being that has ever existed, but...it can be said that humans would describe her as hideous. It is truly sad that humans place appearances as the most important feature to consider what beauty is. Then again, how can humans hate the one that gave birth to them, maybe this is where it all truly started from?

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Plucking out her left eyeball, created Abraxas Soreign; The Arbiter of Truth

Pulling out her radiant hairs, created Kokabiel Takelight; The Seeker of Light

Casting off her very muscles and fibres, created; Dantalion Daeva; The Progenitor of Monstrosity

Digging her heart out, created; Asmodeus Lilith; The Harnesser of Desire

Cutting off her hands, created Midorima Shintaro; The Judgement of Equilibrium

Using all of her soul, leaving her a shell, created Morpheus Gravetomb; The Silencer of Dreams

Using her bones, created me; The Chronicler of Ages

It was with the birth of us seven that our mother Serenity met her end, her last words that she uttered, upon our creation will remain etched in our very souls. Our duties and our mission shall be upheld, the roles that we have to play, the reality of the situation that has yet to pass and what will be.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A/N: Akashi and Kuroko have already been inserted into the story, I wonder if you can tell which one they are, as well as who of the other GOM have been woven into this story already.


End file.
